evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Liberty Thorne
'Liberty Beatrice Thorne' D. O. B: '24th November 1783 '''Age: '''19 '''Gender: '''Female '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: '''Washington DC '''Occupation: ' 'Power: 'Ability Replication with Ability Suppression '''Personality If there were one word that could be best used to describe Liberty it would be dichotomous. She is a strange mix of gentile young lady and warrior though the later role is a reluctant one. She, like most of her siblings, has been groomed from a young age to fulfil a duty she doesn’t fully comprehend, but embraces none-the-less. As a direct result of this grooming you would be as likely to see her prowling the street for those responsible for the future she is charged to prevent as sitting in her lodgings in period dress perusing the craft of needlework. Being a young lady of her time she possesses a very outdated sense of propriety. She comes from a time when there were different expectations of women and she tends to cling to them in an effort to maintain some semblance of normality in the alien word she has been brought to. But with that said Liberty’s dichotomy shows itself when she rises above the limitations placed on her in her youth. She possesses many skills that a woman born in her age would not even be aware of. She is a competent shot, and familiar with the aspects of firing, reloading and maintaining a modern handgun thanks to her father’s background. She is familiar with many aspects of self defence. Whilst she might look on confrontation with distaste, she is aware that it is for the greater good of many and thanks to her father’s teachings is able to look beyond the vulgarity of the moment. 'History' 'Family Relations:' *Sebastian Thorne - Father *Eleanore Anne Thorne - Mother (No Ability) *Frederic Abner Canby - Ide's Father-in-Law *Ide Cathrine Canby - Older Sister (Hypnokinesis with Dream Manipulation) *Issac Canby - Brother-in-Law (No Know Ability) *Benjamin Caleb Thorne - Brother (No Ability) *Lawrence Gabriel Thorne - Brother (Terrakinesis) *Prudence Isabella Thorne - Sister (Florakinesis with Root Speed) 'Modern Day Family Relations:' *Rebbecca Thorne - Step-Mother (Self-Duplication with Collective Consciousness) *Maya Olivia Thorne - Half Sister (Unknown Ability, Infant) *Jeremy Jenkins - Distant Nephew (Unknown Ability, Stolen) *Susan Thornby - Distant Niece (Hereditary Empathy) 'Significant People:' *Daniel Simmons - Friend Father's *Maximilian Frost - Friend *Nathan Schade - The man that caused her father's future-past 'Story so Far:' Liberty’s story is more complex than it may seem for it started not in an age of hope she was born into, but with her father in a much different and darker time nearly some 250 years later when someone changed the world killing more people in one swoop than would be comprehensible to Liberty, breaking governments and descending the world into chaos. It was from this future that her father was thrown back into what was for him the distant past where he set about rebuilding his life, eventually winning the troth and dowry of her mother, though he never abandoned the idea of trying to find his way through time to prevent the future that was his past. His life threw more than a few complications to his plans, the birth of his children and the difficulties of the War of Independence being but a few examples. But troubles passed and provided new opportunities, and this is where Liberty’s story truly begins. Her early life proceeded as one might expected the daughter of a privileged landowner with one key difference being that her father had a much more hands on role in her upbringing and was always very close to each of his children, who adored him in equal measure. During these days Liberty was really too young to have many memories but she keenly remembers how close her father was to her and her siblings. He was very attentive, knowing when they were upset before any outward sign of such was given. The upbringing of her and her sibling changed when Liberty was just seven years old. This was when her father noticed that her eldest sister, Ide possessed an ability like her father and from then the education of the education of Liberty and her siblings took on the unusual elements that led to the dichotomy that characterises each of them. On top of their usual education each of them were taught forms of exotic hand-to-hand combat, how to handle guns, and even how to strip clean and maintain an strange device. All skills he said they would need as he passed his grand duty onto them, aware that he was growing old. Then one day their father returned from a trip, and gathered him family together in his wife’s parlour and told them that something had changed. He had found what he needed to begin the journey to the fulfilment of the duty he had groomed them for. He told them then of his past in the distant future and that he had found a way to travel to the years between them. Knowing that he was now too old to be able to prevent his past-future happening he spoke of his regret that he would only be able to take one other with him. It came as no surprise to Liberty or her siblings that she was chosen due to the versatility of her ability. Shortly after her nineteenth birthday Liberty and her Father left the family home for the last time and travelled through the centuries to the modern age, a time when everything was strange to her. After contacting an old friend to acquire everything they needed to function in this age her Father led her to New York to meet her Trial by Fire. En route they stopped at a small town celebrating its Founder’s Day, where Liberty met a young man by the name of Maximilian Frost, assimilating his ability to learn quickly amid other things. This proved to be a great boon in her first days in New York. New York held for her many surprises, some pleasant, such as happening upon her distant niece, some not, such as having to rescue her from the man partially responsible for her father future. The greatest surprise however came when she met a man named Walter Barret whom possessed an ability similar to her sister’s Father-in-Law. With the aid of Walter her Mother and each of her siblings that were not required to maintain the family line to the modern day we collected and brought to the modern world where they might work together to halt their Father’s dark future-past before it can come about. 'Tracker Link' Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates)